Mirai
by undine-yaha
Summary: Side-story dari Flowers. Hari esok. Cita-cita. Masa depan. Akan jadi seperti apakah semua itu? WARNING: cerita sederhana, OC's main POV. Oneshot. Read n Review, please!


Halo!

Apa kabar? Senang bisa menyapa kalian lagi.

Ini adalah cerita pengisi waktu sambil menunggu Grow Up, Flowers! kuupdate.

Semoga kalian menyukainya! Selamat membaca!

**Side-story from Flowers:**

**Mirai (Future)**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Character Sora Malvezzi by: chopiezu**

**Inspiring song: Tomorrow Never Knows by Back-on**

* * *

><p><p>

**Hana's POV**

Fuwaaaaah….

Aku menutup mulutku yang menguap lebar. Semalam aku mencoba mengerjakan PR Fisika. Dari lima nomor, hanya dua yang bisa kukerjakan. Sisanya... minta tolong Kak Mamori, hehe.

Matahari masih belum bersinar penuh pagi ini. Aku merapatkan jas sekolahku, menghindari angin dingin. Aku tersenyum pada burung-burung yang hinggap di kabel-kabel tiang listrik. Sekolah baru akan dimulai sejam lagi. Hiruma menyuruh semua anggota berkumpul untuk rapat. Entahlah rapat apa.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan seragam olah raga SMA Deimon berlari pelan melewatiku. Kok kayaknya kenal, ya...?

"Ei, Masatooo!" panggilku, melangkah cepat menyusulnya. "Kamu nggak bilang mau ke sekolah lebih awal juga!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan sepotong roti panggang di tangan. "Latihan pagi Deimon Football Club," jawabnya.

"Sou…," aku mengangguk, "ya sudah, LANJUTKAN!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung sekolah kami yang sudah mulai terlihat.

"Mmm," jawabnya singkat, lalu lanjut berlari.

Memangnya boleh _jogging_ sambil makan?

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku sendirian lagi, menikmati lagi suasana pagi dengan burung-burung kecil yang lucu…

"AWAS! ADA HIU!"

Spontan aku berhenti berjalan dan melotot. ADA HIU?

"Waaa! Hiuuuuu!" seorang gadis cilik berkuncir dua berlari melewatiku. Seorang temannya yang memakai topi terbalik mengejar.

"Onee-chan, ada hiu lho!" kata bocah lain lagi yang memakai jaket biru.

"Hmp," aku menahan tawa. Nampaknya aku sudah terjebak dalam permainan anak SD. Terlihat dari _name tag_ yang ada di dada kiri mereka: SD DEIMON.

"Hiu? Uwaaah! Ngeriii," candaku sambil tertawa dan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi mereka malah kejar-kejaran mengelilingiku.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan sekolah di SMA Deimon ya?" tanya si gadis cilik yang sudah selesai dikejar 'hiu'.

"Iya," jawabku. Kulirik jam tangan biruku—belum telat untuk rapat.

"Onee-chan! Kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya bocah 'hiu'.

Eh?

Mmm…

"Mmm… apa ya?" aku jadi bingung sendiri, "kakak juga belum tahu."

Mereka ber'ooh' ria sambil mengikuti langkahku.

"Memangnya kalau kalian, mau jadi apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku mau jadi penyanyi terkenal!" kata si gadis cilik, "seperti Kak Hikki!"

"Whoaaa, sugoooi," pujiku kagum.

"Aku mau jadi dokter seperti Otou-san," jawab bocah jaket biru.

"Kalau aku, mau jadi hiu yang paling ditakuti di seluruh lautan! Groaar!" si bocah 'hiu' menyampaikan obsesinya. Kelihatannya kebanyakan nonton film Jaws.

Aku melambaikan tangan ketika memasuki area sekolah. Mereka berbelok ke kanan, meneruskan perjalanan menuju SD mereka.

Anak-anak itu, kelihatannya tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok. Hari demi hari hingga mereka bisa mencapai impian mereka. Merasakan semangat mereka di pagi hari ini membuatku bahagia.

~Flowers~

"Minna, ohayou!"

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku menyapa teman-teman di klub amefuto. Mereka sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kulirik Hiruma yang duduk di kursi dekat pintu. Adem-ayem. Berarti aku tidak telat.

"Cepat duduk, anak baru sialan. Kau punya pekerjaan yang harus kaukerjakan," begitu kata sambutan kapten setan. Aku buru-buru ngacir ke kursi kosong yang ada.

Ternyata kami membicarakan hasil-hasil latihan selama minggu kemarin. Doburoku membacakan laporan yang aku dan Mamori buat pada seluruh anggota tim. Selesai itu, kami minum teh dan ngobrol-ngobrol menunggu bel masuk.

"Kak Mamori, kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa ya?" Mamori terlihat bingung.

"Menurut analisa Nona Suzuna, Mamo-nee pasti ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga! YA~!" tebak Suzuna.

"Nona Hana juga setuju tuh!" timpalku.

"Uh, kalian ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Hana-chan bertanya begitu?" tanya Mamori, menyeruput tehnya.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu anak-anak SD. Mereka antusias sekali menyampaikan cita-cita mereka di masa depan. Malah ada yang ingin jadi hiu! Hahaha!" aku tertawa. Mamori dan Suzuna juga tertawa.

"Impian anak-anak memang beragam, ya! Dulu waktu kecil, aku ingin jadi atlet _ice skating_ lho!" celetuk Suzuna.

Setelah itu kami membicarakan tentang anak-anak dan cita-cita mereka.

"Kalau aku, waktu kecil ingin jadi _catcher baseball_ hebat!" Monta ikutan.

"Kak Kurita, waktu kecil ingin jadi apa?" tanyaku pada Kurita yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

"Mm… entahlah. Tapi sejak kecil aku selalu diajarkan tentang agama oleh ayah," jawab Kurita.

"Musha-shan! Dulu waktu kecil ingin jadi apa?" kini Suzuna yang bertanya pada Musashi.

"Haah? Dia pernah kecil ya?" Toganou berucap tanpa sadar. Aku mencoba menahan tawa, tapi malah terdengar seperti tikus mencicit.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Musashi cuek, mungkin kesal.

"Mungkin jadi tukang kayu?" Suzuna kembali menerka-nerka.

"Hmmmp," aku kembali menahan tawa ketika sebuah nama terlintas di pikiranku, "Gepeto! Kak Musashi bikin boneka Pinokio!"

"HIKKIKIKIKIK...," sekarang tikus mencicitnya ada dua, aku dan Suzuna.

Musashi geleng-geleng kepala lalu kembali pada kegiatannya mengaduk cangkir kopi.

"Anak-anak memang polos dan penuh semangat. Mereka selalu punya cita-cita yang tinggi!" ujar Yukimitsu.

"Terang saja mereka punya cita-cita setinggi langit. Anak-anak sialan itu belum tahu yang namanya kesulitan hidup!"

Komentar bernada sarkastis terdengar dari mulut Hiruma.

…

Iya juga, ya.

Tawaku langsung terhenti. Kata-kata barusan seakan menghapus semangatku hari ini.

"Anak-anak itu belum tahu apa-apa, makanya bisa bicara segampang itu. Nanti juga kalau mereka sudah dewasa, mereka akan membuang cita-cita mereka," lanjut Hiruma. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian masuk ke kelas kalian!"

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Memangnya You-nii nggak punya cita-cita waktu kecil?" tanya Suzuna kesal. Tapi setan itu sudah keburu keluar.

"Ah, dasar Hiruma-kun. Selalu bertingkah menyebalkan," komentar Mamori sambil cemberut.

Pikiranku sudah tak berada lagi di ruang klub. Hiruma benar, aku tak pernah memikirkan apakah akan ada kesulitan di hari esok. Tak ada yang kutakuti.

"Hana-san? Kenapa jadi diam?" suara Sena membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak usah kaupikirkan kata-kata Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori sambil mengusap bahuku.

Aku melengos. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau kuperbuat.

"Apa ya…?" aku angkat bicara, "rasanya… seperti ada dinding penghalang berupa kenyataan yang menghalangiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pergi ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

~Flowers~

"_Buon giorno!_"

Sapaan selamat pagi dalam bahasa Italia terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora-chan.

"Ohayou," balasku sambil menaruh tas di kursiku. Sora-chan adalah temanku yang paling dekat di kelas. Nama keluarganya Malvezzi, dia blasteran Italia-Jepang. Ayahnya berasal dari Venezia, dan Ibunya asli orang Jepang. Jadi jangan heran kalau dia punya rambut sebahu berponi lempar yang berwarna hitam dan bola mata berwarna biru langit.

"Hari ini pelajaran pertama PKK ya?" tanyanya.

"_Du has recht!_ (Kamu benar!)" jawabku dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Ah, kamu ngomong apa sih...," Sora mengerutkan alisnya. Aku tertawa.

Tak lama semua siswa duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Hoshino-sensei sudah datang dengan kotak besar berisi peralatan jahit.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Sebelum saya mengabsen, bentuklah kelompok untuk materi hari ini, ya. Satu kelompok empat orang. Gabungkan meja kalian dengan teman kelompok kalian. Cepat dan jangan ribut ya!" ujar Hoshino-sensei membuka pelajaran hari ini.

"Hana-chan! Satu kelompok denganku ya!" ajak Sora.

"Oke," aku mengangguk. Kami dan dua teman lain menggabungkan meja kami. Aku memberikan pandangan 'maaf' pada Sena yang harus satu kelompok dengan Ha-ha Bros.

"Hari ini kita mau ngapain ya? Ini pertama kali aku mengikuti pelajaran PKK," kataku pada Sora.

"Hoshino-sensei 'kan bawa kotak alat jahit. Kita pasti mau menjahit," jawab Sora santai. "Eh, Hana-chan, kapan lagi Devil Bats ada pertandingan? Aku mau mendukung Kurita-san!"

Ah, satu lagi. Sora adalah penggemar Kurita. Menurutnya, Kurita itu keren.

"Nanti, kalau Turnamen Kantou sudah dimulai, aku akan memberitahumu," jawabku. Itu juga kalau aku masih ada di _dunia ini_.

Hoshino-sensei membagi-bagikan kain seukuran kertas origami, beberapa buah kancing, jarum, dan benang. Kami disuruh menjahit kancing-kancing itu membentuk sesuatu. Apa saja boleh.

"Aoihoshi, apakah di sekolahmu yang lama diajarkan PKK?" tanya Hoshino-sensei.

"Wah, tidak Sensei," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Di akademi agen rahasia, ada sih pelajaran menjahit. Tapi itu jika kau mengambil studi agen paramedis. Yang dijahit juga bukan kancing, tapi penjahitan untuk operasi bedah. Ngeri ah.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya tunjukkan caranya padamu, ya. Nanti kalau ada kesulitan, bertanyalah pada teman-teman kelompokmu," ujar Hoshino-sensei. Ia lalu mengajariku menjahit kancing. Sebetulnya waktu kecil aku sudah pernah diajari menjahit oleh nenekku. Dulu sekali.

"Wah, rapi sekali ya Sensei mengerjakannyaa!" pujiku antusias.

"Ya iyalah, dia 'kan gurunya!" timpal Kuroki dari belakang.

"Apa Sensei bercita-cita menjadi guru PKK dari kecil?" tanyaku.

Hoshino-sensei tertawa kecil. "Begitulah. Sejak kecil saya sangat suka kegiatan PKK seperti ini. Sejak itulah saya ingin menjadi guru PKK."

"Wah… asyik ya, cita-cita Sensei dulu bisa terwujud," kata Sora.

"Iya," Hoshino-sensei tersenyum manis. "Sudah, sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Aku dan teman-teman kembali melanjutkan tugas menjahit kami.

"Kita bikin gambar apa?" tanya Sena pada teman-teman kelompoknya.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

Sena melengos pasrah.

"Ya sudah, Sena. Jahit saja huruf HAH," aku memberi saran. Anak-anak lelaki di kelas kami sepertinya nggak tertarik pada pelajaran ini. Jelas saja...

Taki yang berada di ujung sana saja belum memasukkan benangnya ke dalam jarum.

"Eh, Sena, waktu kecil kamu ingin jadi apa?" tanyaku, memutar dudukku menghadap kelompok mereka.

"Entahlaah... yang ada di pikiranku waktu itu, pokoknya aku ingin punya teman," jawab Sena sambil tersenyum garing.

"Hahahaa! Cita-citanya jadi budak abadi!" Kuroki menertawakan _runningback _andalan kami itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya…," sahut Sena.

"Kau ini, bisanya menghina terus. Memang kau punya cita-cita waktu kecil?" tanyaku pada Kuroki.

"Punya dong~! Aku ingin menjadi pengusaha _game center _ternama di dunia!" jawab Kuroki semangat.

"Aku ingin jadi komikus handal. Sampai sekarang aku terus berusaha mewujudkannya," sahut Toganou. Ia mengamati kain miliknya, mungkin memikirkan seni seperti apa yang bisa dijahitkan di situ.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Semua punya impian masing-masing, semua menuju jalan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak melupakan semangat mereka sewaktu kecil dulu. Meskipun nantinya akan ada kesulitan, kurasa mereka akan terus maju. Bukankah akan ada senyuman setelah air mata?

Ah, coba saja beritahu itu pada Hiruma. Aku masih kepikiran dengan kata-katanya tadi pagi!

Jumonji kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami. Ia hanya mengamati kancing miliknya dengan malas.

"Ei, Jumonji, dulu waktu kecil ingin jadi apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Hah?" ia menoleh. "Tidak tahu. Bodoh amat."

Aku dan teman-teman yang lain saling berpandangan. Kenapa dia jadi muram begitu?

"Dia selalu diatur-atur oleh ayahnya, makanya...," bisik Kuroki.

"Ooh..," aku dan Sena mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sekali lagi, banyak halangan untuk menggapai apa yang sebetulnya menjadi keinginan kita.

~Flowers~

Setelah kuis Sejarah Jepang di jam terakhir, bel pulang berbunyi. Aku segera merapikan tasku. Seperti biasa, Devil Bats ada latihan sore ini.

"Adios, Nona Malvezzi!" aku menepuk bahu Sora dan berpamitan.

"Hana-chan, itu bahasa Spanyol," protesnya, sambil memutar bola mata biru langitnya. "_Ci vediamo_! (sampai jumpa!)"

"Yosh!" aku menghormat padanya.

Aku tertawa lalu segera berjalan ke ruang klub. Kadang terbersit rasa takut dalam hatiku, bahwa itu tadi adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa berpamitan pada Sora. Tapi aku selalu yakin akan ada hari esok, hari dimana kami bisa tertawa bersama lagi.

Dengan seluruh perasaan semangat yang sudah terkumpul kembali, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Berjalan di jalan ini, di sekolah ini, menembus keraguanku akan esok hari.

~Flowers~

Teriakan semangat yang penuh kekuatan. Teriakan semangat penuh dukungan. Teriakan yang terdengar karena tawa yang lepas. Teriakan sang kapten yang berapi-api melatih anak buahnya. Teriakan kengerian karena kemunculan Cerberos...

Ah, semua itu hanya ada di latihan klub kami.

"YA~! Minasan, ganbatteeee!" jerit Suzuna. Sena, Monta, Taki, Yuki, Satake, dan Yamaoka sedang dikejar Cerberos. Hiruma membawa ekskavator yang dipasangi gambar super hancur buatan Mamori (tidak jelas wajah siapa) untuk dihajar oleh para _linemen_.

"Hana-chan, sepertinya sudah tidak memikirkan kata-kata Hiruma-kun lagi," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Sebetulnya aku masih mencari jawaban," kataku, "tapi daripada pusing dengan itu, lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku sekarang!"

"Iya, kau harus selesaikan menyusun data itu," Mamori menunjuk berlembar-lembar kertas yang ada di pangkuanku.

"Iya… soalnya aku tidak tahu apakah besok bisa mengerjakannya atau tidak," kataku lagi.

"Sena kelihatannya sudah lelah," Suzuna menghampiri kami dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat orang yang dimaksud sedang menaruh mangkuk makanan Cerberos. Anjing itu sudah tidak mengejar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kusiapkan cemilan mereka," kata Mamori sambil membuka kotak berisi makanan.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum selesai latihan. Tenang saja, semua selalu bersemangat kok. Meskipun lelah, mereka tidak apa-apa."

"Iya," Suzuna tersenyum, melihat semua pemain di lapangan. "Masa depan klub ini ada di tangan mereka. Dengan usaha dan harapan, Devil Bats akan mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengendarai angin menuju hari esok yang cerah."

Aku tercengang. "Hei, bagus sekali kata-katamu, Suzuna-chan!"

"Fufufufu, iya dong!" sahut Suzuna nyombong.

"Berapa lama lagi kita bisa sampai Christmas Bowl?" tanyaku pada Mamori.

"Kalau kita berhasil lolos Turnamen Kanto yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi, barulah kita sampai ke Christmas Bowl. Rasanya… tinggal selangkah lagi," jawab Mamori penuh harap. Sekilas aku menangkap ia memandangi Hiruma yang sedang menembaki Kurita sampai menangis.

"Tapi 'selangkah' itu rasanya sulit sekali," lanjut gadis itu. Ia duduk kembali di _bench_ setelah mengalungkan kotak berisi cemilan di lehernya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah nantinya kita akan sampai ke sana atau tidak, tapi melihat semangat semuanya, memberiku optimisme dan keberanian," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kak Kurita, sudah jangan nangis!"

"Biarkan saja, meskipun menangis begitu juga sebetulnya dia senang-senang saja," sahut Musashi yang tiba duluan. Aku memberikannya botol minum.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Suzuna. Anggota yang lain mulai berdatangan.

"Kami bisa berlatih beramai-ramai setelah setahun yang lalu hanya bertiga saja. Aku tahu Kurita sangat bahagia,"jawab Musashi.

"Kekekeke! Kalau dia senang, kalau begitu akan kutembaki lagi sampai badannya kempes," sahut Hiruma sadis.

"Huwaaa! Tidak mauuuu!" tolak Kurita.

"Masa lalu Devil Bats yang menyedihkan itu telah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kita akan menunjukkan senyum yang pasti di akhir perjalanan ini!" kataku semangat.

"Perjalanan? Perjalanan apaan? Kita mau ke Amerika lagi?" Monta bertanya-tanya nggak nyambung.

"Ahaha! Asyik dong!" Taki menambah _ketidaknyambungan_ Monta.

"Usaha yang sudah kita lakukan pasti akan ada hasilnya! Cita-cita Devil Bats adalah Christmas Bowl! YA~!" Suzuna melompat dan menabrak Ishimaru. Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa…," Ishimaru tersenyum lemah.

"Keh! Kalian masih saja membicarakan cita-cita konyol itu," ujar Hiruma ketus. Ia melempar handuk bekasnya ke wajah Mamori.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" Mamori menjerit protes. Setan itu terkekeh sambil pergi ke ruang klub.

"Apa Kak Hiruma memang nggak punya cita-cita ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja punya," jawab Kurita sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Masa'?" Suzuna juga tak yakin.

"Ada, kelihatan jelas, sebetulnya," Musashi berkata.

Aku dan teman-teman yang lain berpikir sejenak. Apa ya?

"Wah, Hana-chan tidak menyadarinya?" Mamori yang notabene dekat dengan Hiruma tersenyum padaku.

"Ooh, iya! Bener juga!" Kuroki seperti mendapatkan wangsit. Satu-persatu anggota kami mulai mengatakan hal yang sama.

Apa?

...

Oh, iya benar.

Bermain American _football_, bersenang-senang bersama kawan yang lain, berusaha memenangkan Christmas Bowl.

Cita-cita Devil Bats, cita-cita Hiruma juga 'kan?

"_Yes! I know, finally_," ucapku.

Kami lalu berjalan bersama-sama ke ruang klub. Bercanda, tertawa, ribut seperti biasa.

Apa hari esok bisa seperti ini juga?

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hari esok dan masa depan.

Tapi keinginanku adalah, bisa terus bergembira bersama teman-temanku di Deimon Devil Bats. Ah, juga Sora-chan.

Besok, besoknya lagi, dan seterusnya.

Hingga tiba saatnya kami bisa melihat usaha yang telah kami tanam sekarang, bermekaran indah di masa depan.

Meskipun masa depan itu tak pernah bisa kami ramalkan.

Semoga saja!

-Owari-

* * *

><p><p>

Ceritanya agak aneh, ya? Sederhana banget… ^^9

Tapi ada pesan yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua dalam fic ini. semoga tersampaikan*wink*

Baiklah! Review kalian, kritik kalian, saran kalian, adalah semangatku. Harap bersabar menunggu Grow Up, Flowers! karena aku masih banyak _soal_ yang harus dikerjakan, hehehehe...

Err... baiklah... rumus Laspayres... rumus _Disposable Income_… Pendapatan negara dengan pendekatan pengeluaran…*kenapa jadi belajar di sini?*

Yosh, sampai ketemu lagi, ya!

Keep the spirit alive!

Sign,

K. F. Undinee


End file.
